


Teeth

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen, and you had decided you would meet him again. Your last encounter had not come to a fortunate end and he had told you that if you ever crossed paths again, he would kill you. You still bore the scare form that day, but you were determined. Because this time things were different. Circumstances had changed, and you wondered whether he had too.

Your mission had brought you to Sabaody Archipelago, where Dragon had sent you to gather information on the underground slave market. Coincidentally, you had heard rumours of the Eleven Supernovas gathering there too, and that meant two things: 1. the place was going to be positively _swarming_ with marines, making your job somewhat difficult, and 2. _he_ was here. You shivered in anticipation, and perhaps fear. Would he be glad to see you? Or would he stay true to his word?

You had never seen the Archipelago so teeming with people before. You used this to your advantage, slipping through the mass of bodies like a cat. Anyone who caught sight of you would barely get in a glance before you were swallowed by the crowd once more. Occasionally you passed a wanted poster displaying your face and name to the world. Each time you did, you tore them from the walls and discreetly pocketed them. The less people who knew your face, the better.

It was then you noticed a figure making his way down the street. The crowd around him seemed to give him a wide berth, whispering as he passed but too afraid to confront the rookie pirate in their midst. 

You grinned. _Fancy meeting you here, X Drake._

He appeared to be alone and you wondered where his crew were. Probably wherever he was headed, you determined. With a mischievous grin, you slipped into the shadows and followed after at a safe distance.

You soon came upon a cluster of mangroves, into which Drake disappeared. You frowned, suddenly suspicious, but followed anyway, ears perked for the slightest stirring from within the trees. Ahead was a clearing containing a hidden bay, and you gasped at the great ship that was anchored there. A flag with a large letter ‘X’ was fluttering in the breeze atop the mast.

You slowed your pace as you approached, stepping lightly. It appeared to be only you and Drake in the clearing. His back was still turned to you, so you stopped and leaned casually against a tree. “Well if it isn’t the living fossil. Long time, no see, Drake.”

Drake whirled around. He seemed genuinely surprised to see you, but the look was only fleeting before he closed off his emotions once more. “I see you didn’t heed my warning.”

You shrugged. “You know me, can’t turn down a good fight.”

You barely had time to raise your sword before a heavy axe came swinging at you head. After a moment of panic, you parried it successfully and jumped back out of his range, clicking your tongue. You were berating yourself mentally for not keeping your guard up. After all, you had half expected him to attack you on sight.

You about to retaliate when a voice echoed through the mangroves.

“PIRATE X DRAKE AND REVOLUTIONARY [NAME] [LAST NAME], DROP YOUR WEAPONS, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST.”

You didn’t need to look around you to know the two of you were surrounded. You groaned. “Great. You led me into an ambush.”

“You chose to follow me.” Drake was eyeing the Marines carefully, gauging, calculating. They were a relatively small group. No doubt the bulk of their forces were occupied elsewhere in the archipelago. 

“Think we can take ‘em?”

“I have no doubt.”

“Then let’s get this over with.”

The both of you sprang into action, taking a few of the Marines by surprise. Just seconds before they had witnessed a pirate and a revolutionary fighting, now suddenly you posed twice the threat. There was nothing the Marines feared more than alliances.

“So,” you said as you raised you sword. “How’s pirate life treating you?”

Drake said nothing, mirroring your action.

“I always thought you made a terrible Marine. Why’d you leave?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business. Nor is it the time to be having this conversation.”

“That bad, huh? What, you get fired?”

He gave you a long-suffering look before he decided to reply. “I left of my own volition.”

“Was it a girl?”

He flashed you a glare as he cut down a Marine in his path. “No.”

You grinned, pirouetting out of the reach of a sabre aimed squarely at the exposed flesh of your neck. “It was a girl, wasn’t it?”

This time he did not hesitate in his answer. “No.”

“It’s ok,” you hummed. “You don’t have to tell me. I have _other_ ways of obtaining information.”

He glared at you. “Remind me why I’m helping you again?”

“Because we’re on the same side.”

“We share a common enemy. That’s all.”

You barely heard him, locked in your own struggle with a particularly large Marine. Both your hands were occupied with holding the enemies sword at bay, braced against your own. You were at a stalemate, and you knew it was only a matter of time before someone took advantage of your exposed back. You glanced over your shoulder nervously, unwilling to take your eyes off your opponent, but they immediately snapped back to face front, a new found confidence shining within them.

You no longer had to worry about your back because Drake was there defending it, letting you focus all your attention on the enemy before you. And that was all you needed to shake him off, slashing viciously with your sword. And so the two of you continued that way, fighting back to back as if you were old friends.

You gave him a sidelong glance and found yourself laughing. “This is something I don’t think I could ever get used to,” you said.

“What?”

“This. Us. Fighting side by side. We fought against each other for so long that… It just feels… odd.”

He looked at you, amused – the first smile you had seen from him that day. “It’s a bore, to be honest. Let’s finish this quickly and pick up where we left off. Before we were so rudely interrupted.” He shot a glare at a nearly Marine, who cowered under his gaze.

“Sounds like a plan,” you grinned back. “For old time’s sake. Just no teeth this time! I still have the scars.”

He grinned wolfishly, flexing his jaw. “You got off lightly the last time.”

With an inhuman roar and a mighty swing of his axe, he sent the last standing marines scattering. No doubt they would be back with backup, but for now, the clearing was quiet, only your laboured breathing and the occasional bubble bursting to break the silence.

Drake turned to you, testing the weight of the axe in his hand. “Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was about to kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” you said, winking.

And for the second time in your life, you found yourself facing the dripping, gaping jaws of an ancient beast. You suddenly found yourself frozen, trapped by the terrifying power he radiated. You closed your eyes, waiting to feel those razor teeth tearing you apart. But it never came.

You felt soft, warm breath on your neck, and the lightest brush of lips. You opened your eyes to find yourself pinned to a tree, Drake’s hands placed either side of your head. His breath tickled your ear.

“Why didn’t you try to defend yourself?”

Your pent up breath escaped you in a rush of air. “I… couldn’t move. I think… I realised it was never your intention to hurt me.”

He scoffed. “Idiot.”

“I’m right though, aren’t I? You don’t want to hurt me.” You could feel the heat radiating from his skin, smell the adrenaline that made his heart beat so frantically against yours.

He said nothing. Instead, he changed the subject. “Do you want to know why I became a pirate?”

You nodded.

“Our encounters were not going unnoticed. I couldn’t keep making excuses for letting you so conveniently slip away, the higher-ups were starting to ask questions.” He pulled back to look at you, a slight frown crossing his features. “I left because I knew that if I remained a Marine, I _would_ have to kill you one day.

You smiled at him then, the corners of your mouth lifting in a cocky smirk. He seemed distracted by the way your lips curled.

“What?” he said.

“I was right.”

“About what?”

“About why you left. It _was_ a girl,” you teased.

He sighed heavily. “You will ruin me.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?”

His answer never came. Instead, a pair of warm, insistent lips upon your own effectively shut you up. You smirked against his mouth and felt the sharp sting of pain as he returned it with a harsh nip. But you didn’t care. 

_Thanks universe_ , you thought silently as your arms found their way around his neck and pulled him closer, a smile on your lips.


End file.
